¡Te veo hasta en mi cuerpo!
by Sakunoevan
Summary: [NALU] Natsu y Lucy últimamente pelean sin parar. Ya todos están cansados de escucharlos, pero ellos siguen sin dar cuenta de nada. Sin embargo, deseando no verse más, generaron algo peor: ver a la persona que menos soportas...¡¿CON TU CUERPO! Ahora deberían cooperar quisieran o no esos dos.../Rated T por futuras situaciones lemon!
1. ¡Aléjate, idiota!

**Aclaración**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama.

¡Comentarios y demás al final del Capítulo!

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**_Capítulo 1: ¡Aléjate, idiota!_**

Era una mañana como todas en Fairy Tail, aquel maravilloso gremio de magos que se caracterizaba por su amabilidad…

– ¡Idiota! –

Por su apoyo en los demás…

– ¡Eres insoportable! –

Por su amor…

– ¡Te odio a ti y a tu patético cabello rosado! –

Por su paciencia…

– ¡Deja de descargar tus problemas de niña en mí! –

Por su… Ah, olvídenlo.

–Oye, Happy, ¿qué tienen Natsu y Lucy? –Preguntaba una preocupada Mirajane, detrás de la barra del bar. El aludido suspiró.

–No lo sé, últimamente sólo pelean.- Expresó el pequeño gato azul mientras esquivaba "cosas voladoras" que arrojaba cierta rubia. –Lucy se enoja más que se costumbre y Natsu responde. –

–Ara, ara, me pregunto qué sucedió. – Los veía a los dos la albina con curiosidad.

– ¡Eres tan molesto! – Decía la dueña de unos ojos color chocolate que miraban furiosos a un pelirrosa.

– ¡No me veas si no me soportas! – Solucionaba el chico, ya harto.

– ¡Sí! ¡Eso haré! ¡No quiero volver a verte! – Soltó sin pensar. Ante esto, Natsu la vio con dolor en su mirada.

–Pero… Somos un equipo. – Explicó preocupado.

–Pues ya no, búscate a alguien más si quieres. – Finalizó dándole la espalda a su ahora ex-compañero.

El ojiverde terminó de enfurecer ante esto.

– ¡Bien! Me parece una gran idea. – Dijo sonriendo burlón y revisó rápidamente la sala con sus ojos. Sin dudarlo, tomó la mano de una chica peliblanca que se encontraba allí, viéndolo extrañada. –Lissana, ¿quieres ser mi compañera? – Preguntó en un tono elevado, para que todos escucharan aquello. O en realidad, Lucy.

Happy escupió el jugo de pescado que estaba tomando, Mirajane se cubrió los labios con sus manos ante la sorpresa, Gray perdió el pantalón y Juvia tuvo un sangrado nasal. Lucy, en cambio, corrió y se fue de allí sin mirar hacia atrás.

–Natsu, no me malentiendas, sí quiero ser tu compañera, pero no reemplazar a Lucy. – Confesó Lissana preocupada.

–Pero ella ya no quiere estar cerca de mí. – Volvía a enojarse el ojiverde.

–Debes ir a buscarla. – Se acercó Happy.

– ¿Por qué yo? – Se quejaba el pelirrosa, cansado.

– ¡Porque eso es de hombres! – Se escuchó la voz de Elfman a lo lejos.

–Seguramente algo le ocurre a Lucy como para estar tan enfadada. Si logras hablar con ella, podrás hacer las paces. – Opinó Mirajane sonriente.

–Además… – Dijo Lissana señalando hacia afuera. Una tormenta se avecinaba. – Estás enojado, pero debe preocuparte, ¿no es así? – Sonrió. Ella y su hermana sí que eran igual de insistentes.

Natsu bufó.

–No, no me preocupa. – Soltó finalmente, y al segundo salió con prisa del lugar.

–Ah, el amor… – Susurró Mirajane posando su mano derecha en la barbilla, ante la risita cómplice de su hermana menor y la cara de confusión de un gato azul.

* * *

Lucy caminaba a toda prisa hacia su casa, sintiendo una gota caerle en la nariz de repente. _Oh, eso no podía empeorar_, pensó.

–Oi, Lucy. – Oyó detrás de sí a Natsu, casi alcanzándola éste.

–Bueno, tal vez sí… – Dijo para sí observándolo y echándose nuevamente a correr. Pero al notar esto, el pelirrosa empezó a perseguirla. – ¡No, vete! – Gritaba la rubia.

– ¡Sólo quiero hablar! –

– ¡Ve a hablar con Lissana! – Soltó. _¿Acaso estaba celosa? No, no podía ser eso._

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no notó cuándo Natsu la tomó de la muñeca.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué huyes?- Preguntó sin comprender.

– ¡Hum! – Bufó Lucy enojada mientras desviada la mirada.

–Escucha… Siento lo del equipo. Es que… Me hiciste enojar. – Se disculpó Natsu. Pero al ver que la rubia le sacaba la lengua, enfureció nuevamente.

Y comenzaron a gritar otra vez, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que el sol había salido. Caminaron por inercia, y no notaron que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

– ¿Oh? ¿Esa rubia y el chico dragón? – Miraba una anciana de pelo rosa oscuro. – ¡¿Qué quieren, niñatos inútiles?! – Preguntó Polyuska enojada, para variar. Pero quedó confundida al ver que la pareja de amigos pasaba sin verla. – ¿Qué? – Y se iban. – ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? –

–Polyuska-san, debo pedirle un favor. – Escuchó decir, y cuando dirigió su vista hacia el frente, notó a una chica de cabello azul inclinada, como en reverencia.

–Ah, Wendy. ¿Qué sucedió? – Aún más confusa que antes.

* * *

Sin tener idea, Natsu por fin cayó en el hecho de que había acompañado a Lucy a su casa.

– ¡No pases, cerebro de lagartija! – Gritó la rubia, estampando la puerta contra la cara del chico.

–Tsk, como si quisiera… – Enojado, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su hogar.

Happy lo esperaba allí. Ya estaba algo oscuro, y Natsu pasó sin decir una palabra.

–Oe, ¿qué suc- –

–Nada. – Interrumpiéndolo.

El gato decidió no decir algo más. Molestar a un dragón enojado no le traía buenos resultados, pensaba mientras miraba algunos pelillos chamuscados en su cola.

Natsu, por otro lado, se acostaba en su cama/hamaca.

–Luce… – Susurró el chico preocupado.

Lucy estaba metida en su cama, sintiendo pequeñas lágrimas que le recorrían las mejillas. Ni ella entendía por qué estaba tan enojada. No quería tratar mal a Natsu, mucho menos alejarlo, pero había algo que últimamente la hacía sentirse mal e incómoda cuando él estaba cerca.

Poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida. Ya no podía pensar, ni entender nada. Quizás mañana fuera un día mejor.

* * *

–Oi, Lucy… Oi. – La aludida lentamente abría los ojos. Le dolían de tanto llorar, y la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana empeoraba las cosas. – ¡Lucy, Lucy! – Volvió a escuchar, y estaba vez era zamarreada por unas pequeñas manos. Se levantó rápido sin entender y vio a… ¡¿A Lucy?! ¿Ella misma? Sin embargo, pensó unos minutos y razonó.

–Ah, Gemini. No sé cómo, ni por qué estás aquí, pero déjame dormir un rato más, ¿sí? – La muchacha se acurrucó nuevamente.

– ¿Gemini? Lucy, soy Natsu. – La rubia rio. Sí que eran graciosos esos espíritus estelares a veces.

"Lucy", cansada de esperar, trajo un espejo del tocador rápidamente.

–Mira. – Ordenó.

–Hmm… – Dormía la chica.

Suficiente.

–Oh, Lucy, le mostraré tu cuerpo a toda la ciudad, adiós. – Y como por arte de magia, la Heartphilia resucitó alterada.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó con horror, hasta que notó un espejo que era sostenido por "ella misma". En su reflejo, sin embargo, vio algo extraño: un poco de rosa por allí, otro tanto de verde por allá. Algunos músculos. –¡¿QUÉ?! – Y la Lucy con su carne y huesos cayó al suelo.

* * *

Continuará...

_¡Hola, gente linda de fanfiction! La verdad hace mucho que no escribo (tengo todavía algunas cosas ahí sin terminar). Peeeero, no viene la luz mágica, la inspiración, la magia (?)  
__En fin, esta idea es bastante trillada, pero busqué y no vi ninguna de Natsu y Lucy por el sitio (al menos en español no vi). Corríjanme si me equivoco. Volviendo, la trama de este estilo siempre me gustó mucho, desde películas, historias, mismo en anime. Quise adaptarlo a estos dos personajes, los cuales amo y su pareja me emociona a más no poder TwT Como sé que Uds. me entienden más que nadie, quise compartírselos. Ojalá guste! Tengo escrito más, pero sólo lo subiré si es que quisieran darle una oportunidad O: Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido!  
Saludos y ojalá lea sus opiniones :3~_


	2. No eres tú, soy yo ¡Literalmente!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: No eres tú, soy yo… Literalmente.**

–¡¿QUÉ?! – Despedazó ahora los oídos de Lucy. Bueno, de Natsu. Bueno, del alma de Natsu en el cuerpo de Lucy. Ah, no importa, ya me entienden. –Pero, pero, ¡¿cómo?! – Se desesperó la rubia ahora pelirrosa.

–No lo sé. – Dijo "Lucy", levantándose del suelo. –Pero ten por seguro que lo descubriré. – Y el chico se dispuso a encontrar una solución, yendo hacia la puerta.

En ese momento, "Natsu" notó que el chaleco de su compañero se abría constantemente por el movimiento, y "algo" voluptuoso se dejaba ver completo.

– ¡Detén ahí mismo mis pies! – Ordenó señalando al ahora _rubia_ con un dedo acusador. –Escucha, Natsu, seguramente odias esto tanto como yo, pero debemos calmarnos y pensar. Además, nadie, repito, n-a-d-i-e puede saberlo. – Proclamó la Lucy real. –Sería demasiado peligroso. – _¡Y humillante!, _pensó.

–Está bien. – Natsu sentó "su" cuerpo en el suelo.

–Veamos, lo primero que debemos hacer es acostumbrarnos a esto. No podemos levantar sospechas, así que debemos actuar como el otro – Explicó Lucy.

–Ah, eso es fácil, sólo debo gritarte todo el día. – Rio con burla el chico.

–Ja-Ja, qué gracioso. –Dijo Lucy con cara seria.

– ¡Oh! ¿Así me veo enojado? ¡Es genial! – Se emocionó Natsu.

– ¡Ya, a callar! Lo importante es que no puedes salir a la calle así. Debes vestirte como yo también. – La muchacha ahora hombre, se dirigió al closet, eligiendo algo. – Ah, sí, esto estará bien. – Al darse media vuelta, notó que SU cuerpo estaba desnudo, y SUS manos estaban en SUS pechos. – ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! –Rugió la chica y un aliento de fuego amenazó con quemar todo a su alrededor.

"Lucy" quedó de piedra.

–Eres m-más peligrosa que antes… Y que yo con mi propio cuerpo…– Decía el chico temblando.

– ¡Tienes estrictamente prohibido tocarme, mirarme, siquiera tratar de sentirme! – Terminó de enfurecerse Lucy. – Si lo haces, juro que usaré el vestido con más volados y rosado que tenga, maquillaré tu cara, pintaré tus uñas y usaré tus piernas para bailar como mujercita en la barra del gremio. – La chica se había puesto frente a frente con Natsu, mostrando seriedad y viendo como su propia cara la miraba con terror.

El tan sólo imaginar aquello dejaba sin aire al Dragon Slayer. Éste tragó con dificultad y a penas pudo hablar.

–E-Eres peor que Erza…– Pronunció finalmente.

–Oh, sí, mucho peor. Soy tu peor pesadilla. Así que ponte esto SIN MIRAR, NI TOCAR NADA. – Amenazó Lucy otra vez, mientras miraba como su compañero se colocaba la ropa nervioso y con los ojos cerrados. –Eso es, no los abras. – Finalizó al mismo tiempo que tomaba las prendas que Natsu se había quitado y se dirigió al baño.

Ella comenzó a cambiarse como si estuviera en su propio cuerpo, olvidando lo obvio y desvistiéndose. La verdad, el dorso de su amigo era algo que siempre estaba a la vista y ella había abrazado muchas veces. Pero notó "algo" que lógicamente jamás había visto. Lentamente entonces, dirigió sus ojos hacia abajo. Así, luego de quedar estática un rato, reaccionó sintiendo que se quemaba de la vergüenza (o quizás realmente se quemaba, el cuerpo de Natsu era fuego después de todo) y comenzó a… ¡gritar!

– ¡¿Qué pasó?! – Abría de par en par "Lucy" la puerta del baño, con una pollera en la cabeza y una camisa en una pierna. Si ya viendo el chico hacía todo mal, que le pidieran cerrar los ojos sólo podía ocasionar desastres.

– ¡Vísteme, vísteme! – Pidió Lucy cubriendo su vista con ambas manos.

–En eso estaba, ¿por eso gritas? – Decía con confusión el nuevo rubio.

– ¡No mi cuerpo, idiota, el tuyo! Es decir, el que tengo yo ahora… Es decir… ¡Agh! – Ya exasperada, todo eso era simplemente demasiado.

* * *

Luego de los problemas técnicos, nuestros protagonistas se encontraban ya listos y preparados. O, algo así…

– ¡No, no hagas eso! ¡No puedes caminar como perro con picazón, ahora eres una chica! – Corregía Lucy a su propio cuerpo, mientras hacía una demostración. – ¿Ves? Así. –

– ¡No camines tú como niña si estás en mi cuerpo! – Se preocupaba Natsu.

–Bien, hagamos una tregua mientras esto sucede. – Suspiró ella. –No te avergonzaré si tú no lo haces, ¿de acuerdo? – Planteó Lucy.

–De acuerdo. – Sonrió él.

–Oh, soy tan linda sonriendo. – Apreció la muchacha con ojitos emocionados.

– ¡Qué vanidosa! – Remarcó Natsu.

Pero en ese momento se escuchó un estruendo que sacudió todo el departamento.

– ¿Q-Qué es eso? – Preguntó Lucy sin entender.

–Ah, no has comido. Es hora de la recarga. – Explicó con expresión orgullosa, con importancia para él.

La muchacha tomó su propia mano y se dirigió hacia afuera.

– ¿A dónde vamos, Luce? – Curioso.

–A comer. Y dime Natsu. – Dijo seria.

* * *

Los dos se encontraban ahora en un restaurante. Cada uno había pedido la comida para el otro. "Natsu" tenía montañas de cosas y "Lucy"… una ensalada.

–Esto tiene que ser una broma. – Se exasperó Natsu. –Dame algo de eso. – Se estiró tomando una pata de pollo, pero su mano real golpeó al, esperaba, temporal. – ¡Oye! – Hizo un puchero "la chica".

–Nada de quejas, eso tiene 500 calorías que se irán directo a mi cadera. Además, superaría lo que debo comer si quiero cumplir con las cuatro comidas del día. Declaró tajante "Natsu".

–Pero, ¿por qué yo debo sufrirlo? – Enojado.

–Porque estás en mi cuerpo. – Solucionó. – ¡Debes bajar 4 kilos pronto, verte así me crispa los nervios! – Dijo esto más fuerte de lo que esperaba. –Y si es posible, dentro de estas semanas.

–O-Oye, Lucy…– Susurró Natsu.

–Sólo vegetales y agua, mucha agua. – Seguía ella en su mundo.

–E-Escucha…– Sudando ya.

–Y nada de postre, aunque diga dietético yo de verdad no les cr- – Y "Natsu" fue tomada de la ropa.

–Así que tú eres de esos que llaman gordas a las chicas, ¿no? – Decía un hombre enojado, con una pandilla atrás suyo.

–No, espera, esto es un malent- – Interrumpida de nuevo, un puñetazo quedaba marcado en la cara de Natsu, pero el dolor era todo para Lucy.

– ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?! – Se levantaba "la chica" de su lugar al mismo tiempo que se colocaba frente a "Natsu". – ¡Ya verás! ¡Rugido del dragón de fuego! – Pronunció y tomó aire antes de soplar, pero al hacerlo sólo salió un… simple silbido.

Los hombres la miraron confundidos.

–Ah, haz lo que quieras primor, pero no deberías salir con un idiota como él. – Rieron y se fueron.

–Oh, cierto, este cuerpo no puede hacer eso. – Recordó un lento Natsu luego del episodio.

–Ouch. – Se sobaba la mejilla la ex rubia detrás suyo.

–Lucy, ¿estás bien? – Se dio media vuelta y la vio con preocupación.

–Sí, no hay problema. – Sonrió sin darle importancia. – Las marcas quedarán en tu cuerpo después de todo. – Y rio ante la mirada de pocos amigos de Natsu.

Luego de la comida, ambos se dirigieron al gremio. Lucy pensó que en la biblioteca seguramente hallaría algo…

* * *

Continuará...

_Holas! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, primero que nada MIL GRACIAS POR SUS RIVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA ;w; Estoy más que contenta y como muestra de ello dejo este segundo capítulo :3  
Ahora, algunas respuestas rápidas (?)_

_bakuinu: Mi primer riview! Gracias, de verdad! Y así es, cambiaron de cuerpos, y ahora deberán sufrir (?) Espero que en este segundo cap quede más claro eso. Saludos y disfrutá la lectura! :3_

_The Midnight Nightmare: Hola :D Ah, quién sabe qué pudo haber causado este cambio que tanto sufren Natsu y Lucy =P Jaja, espero sigas la historia que más pistas van a aparecer! gracias por leer, un gran saludo! :3  
_

_Kaori kawai : Hello! Ciertamente, vi esa peli, está muy linda, y sí, me encantó ver cómo esta idea del cambio de cuerpos se aplicaba a esta pareja =) Aunque en realidad solamente me basé en la idea principal, no la tomé de ningún lado a la hora de escribir, jaja. Saludos y ojalá disfrutes, gracias por tu apoyo, Kaory-chan! :3_

_Y mil gracias y saludos al apoyo de SoulPolaris, Neko Heartgneel, CaandyPink, nico2883, sharik21, Cami Sky, Aye Sir Happy y hinata-sama198, y a todos los lectores anónimos!  
_

_Disfruten y opinen :3_

_Saludos~~_


	3. Aprendiendo biología, eh, ¿hormonal?

_Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, después de algunos días subo el siguiente capi… Muchas gracias a todos nuevamente! :D Cierro con comentarios al final, pero antes quería aclarar un par de cosas del fic por un review que me dejó preocupada, en el que se decía que no se entendía cuando hablaban los personajes. __Así que voy a poner algunas 'pistas' por acá, digamos, para ver si así se entiende jaja. Cuando dice:  
Lucy o la chica o algo referido al género femenino– Habla 'el alma' de Lucy en el cuerpo de Natsu._

_Natsu o el chico o algo referido al género masculino– Habla 'el alma' de Natsu en el cuerpo de Lucy._

"_Natsu" o "el chico" o todo lo que esté entre comillas referido a un sexo particular – En realidad es Lucy, pero con el cuerpo de Natsu, de ahí las comillas._

"_Lucy" o "la chica", etc. – En realidad es Natsu con el cuerpo de Lucy._

_Bueno, me pareció importante ponerlo por si no se entendía! Perdón por eso, y sin más, les dejo el capítulo. Ojalá lo disfruten!_

_._

_._

_._

_Capítulo 3: Aprendiendo biología, eh, ¿hormonal?_

–Muy bien, escucha, ve y busca algún libro que tenga información sobre cambios de cuerpo. – Explicaba lo más claramente posible Lucy a su tonto amigo, mientras ambos caminaban por las calles de Magnolia antes de llegar al famoso gremio de magos.

– ¿Por qué no vas tú? – Se quejaba el chico.

–Ya te lo dije, sospecharán si yo… Es decir tú, buscas un libro. – Era la quinta vez que le aclaraba eso. Después de todo, ¿Natsu Dragneel buscando un libro? Eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años.

–Está bien. – Hizo un puchero su compañero y a penas notó cuando ingresaron a Fairy Tail. –Ah, adiós, idiota. – Saludó a "Natsu" mostrándole la lengua, en burla, y copiando la actitud normal de la chica con eso.

Lucy lo vio con odio y luego caminó hacia donde se encontraba Gray.

–Ah, vela apagada, ¿otra vez peleando con Lucy? – Preguntó su amigo. –Ya me está reemplazando. – Expresó negando con la cabeza.

–Eso nunca, cerebro helado. – Encogió sus hombros "el chico", sonriendo con superioridad. Era tan fácil ser Natsu. O eso creyó ella…

–Hoy nos tocan las aguas termales. – Dijo alguien atrás suyo. –Eso es de hombres. – Ni siquiera necesitaba presentación.

–Sí, será mejor que ya vayamos. – Prosiguió Gray.

– ¿Aguas termales? – Repitió Lucy.

–Sí, cabeza de fósforo, ¿no recuerdas? – Lo miraba hastiado el mago de hielo.

–Ah… ¡Eso! Sí, sí, lo recuerdo, pero… Pero, ¡no puedo ir! – Negaba con las manos.

–Tranquilo, Natsu, no nos enojaremos si vuelves a convertir el agua en lava. Pero no lo hagas, eso no es de hombres. – Finalizó Elfman.

–Ah, ¿eres una gallina? ¿Es por eso? Tu cabello parece una cresta a decir verdad. – Comenzaba una pelea el pelinegro.

– ¡Claro que no, hombre de nieve! –Exclamó simulando enojo para despistar. –Eh… Bueno, creo que podré. – Tal vez no era tan malo. Después de todo, usaban trajes de baño, ¿no?

* * *

Por otro lado, "Lucy" revisaba la biblioteca sin entender ni papa de lo que había allí.

Las muecas extrañas de "la chica" llamaron la atención de cierta peliceleste, y ésta se acercó a su amiga.

– ¡Hola, Lu-chan! – Sonrió ampliamente, pero se preocupó cuando notó que la susodicha comenzó a sudar, quieta en su lugar. – ¿Sucede algo malo? – Que extraño era todo eso.

–A-Ah, h-hola, Levy, no te había visto. – Dijo finalmente Natsu con una sonrisa forzada.

–Hum… Que raro. – La observaba la chica con intriga. – Ya, suéltalo. –

– ¿Qué? – La vio "Lucy" parpadeando varias veces.

–Es un chico, ¿cierto? ¿Es aquel al que estabas viendo? – Preguntó pensativa. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el Dragon Slayer, quien clavó sus ojos en Levy.

– ¿Un chico? – Alzó la ceja finalmente él.

–Sí, aquel de la biblioteca de la ciudad. Ese que dejaste hablando con Cana cuando tú ibas a salir con él, pero te fuiste con Natsu, ¿recuerdas? – El susodicho no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario: se sentía como haber vencido a Zeref. –Pero dijiste luego que Cana lo asustó cuando quedó completamente borracha, y ahora que pasó por la ciudad quería verte. – Y de un segundo para otro, Salamander se sentía como una lagartija diminuta. Iba a matar a ese imbécil. – ¿Lucy? –

–Ah, sí, lo siento. No, no es por eso, Levy. – Disimuló. –En realidad estoy buscando algo de información. – Explicó ahora.

–Oh, y, ¿sobre qué, Lu-chan? – Sonrió.

–Sobre cambios _del_ cuerpo. – Dijo sin más el muchacho, no notando que "aquello" decididamente cambiaba un poco el sentido de las cosas…

Finalmente, Levy se sonrojó y "Lucy" la miró sin comprender.

* * *

Aquello era horrible. Terrible. Espantoso. Era lo peor que le había pasado en su corta vida, y lo seguiría siendo siempre.

_Mierdamierdamierdamierda_ era lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza a "Natsu" mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

–Oye, cabeza fundida, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó por enésima vez Gray desde que estaban en esas termas. – Estás muy raro hoy. –

–S-Sí, no es nada. – Negaba con la cabeza, sintiendo un calor insoportable, no sabía si por los nervios, el horror, el cuerpo de Natsu en general, las aguas termales, el sol… Ah, daba igual, eso era un espanto.

– ¡Chicos, rápido, las mujeres están del otro lado, vamos a ver! – Escuchó decir fuera del agua a… ¿Laxus? ¿Es que todos eran iguales?

– ¡Oh, Natsu! – Sintió decir Lucy frente a ella, y abrió los ojos. – ¿Por qué has venido con traje de baño? – Simplemente no podía creerlo: hasta Makarov estaba ahí delante de su cara… ¡DESNUDO!

– ¡Sí, Natsu, eso no es de hombres! – Otra vez Elfman a lo lejos.

–Además, eres el único que no viene a ver a las chicas, eres raro. – Añadió… ¡¿Romeo?! El mundo de los hombres decididamente era horrible. ¡Ellos eran hombres antes de ser niños!

–No, él nunca va si no está Lucy. – Declaró Gray a su lado, aún dentro de las termas. Ella en cierto sentido se alegró al saber eso, pero, ¿por qué su mejor amigo querría verla…?

–No te preocupes, Natsu, Lucy no está aquí ahora, relájate. – Interrumpió sus pensamientos Macao.

Oh, si supieran lo que dicen….

* * *

"Lucy" estaba ahora de todos colores al escuchar las preguntas, comentarios y libros sobre el cuerpo femenino que Levy desplegaba por la mesa sin parar.

–Y así regulas el ciclo menstrual. – Finalizó la peliceleste luego de explicar cosas que Natsu jamás, JAMÁS hubiese imaginado, NI QUERIDO escuchar en toda su existencia. –Lu-chan. – Su amiga la miró con seriedad.

– ¿Hum? – Fue lo único que pudo responder el chico en ese momento, aún aterrado.

– ¿Acaso tú vas a…? Ya sabes. – ¿Ya sabía? ¿Qué tenía que saber? ¿Había algo más después de toda esa sucesión continua de espantos que los pobres oídos de Lucy habían tenido que escuchar?

– ¿Q-Qué?- Temió hasta preguntar.

–Ya sabes… – Se sonrojó Levy. – "Eso". – Dijo nerviosa.

– ¿"Eso"? – El chico sí que era lento.

–Sí. Darle tu alma y tu cuerpo a esa persona especial. A tu amor. – Finalizó Levy roja.

Oh, no. No, no. Eso NUNCA pasaría mientras él viviera. No lo permitiría.

– ¡LUCY NO HARÁ ESO EN SU VIDA! – Se levantó "Lucy" con enojo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué hablas como Juvia, Lu-chan? – Parpadeó varias veces Levy. – ¡Espera! – Gritó al ver a su amiga irse. Algo muy raro estaba pasando con ella. _¿Serán las hormonas?_, pensó McGarden.

Sin prestar atención a nada, Natsu sólo se revolvía en su fuego interior. Oh, Lucy iba a escucharlo esta vez. Sí, señor, definitivamente.

Al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de un pelirrosa llegaba con asco al gremio. Los hombres eran horribles. ¿Cómo podía Natsu juntarse con esos… esos… esos cavernícolas? Ah, pero él era un hombre también. Decididamente iba a escuchar algunas cosas.

De pronto los dos se vieron en la entrada de Fairy Tail y corrieron a encontrarse ante la mirada de intriga de todos.

– ¡Eres un/a idiota! – Gritaron al unísono, y Mirajane pensó que quizás _aquello_ no estaba funcionando….

* * *

Continuará…

Y hasta acá llegamos :D Cada vez más complicadas van a ser las vidas de estos muchachos, jaja.

Bueno, y simplemente respondo algunos reviews~

SuzyFei09: ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que les haya gustado! =3 Sí, me encanta la verdad cómo les queda a estos personajes el cambio, jajaja. Gracias y espero disfrutes leyendo!

Lala2209: Ah, sí, Natsu va a sufrir con muchas, muchas cosas a partir de ahora :P Me alegro que te guste y gracias :D

The Midnight Nightmare: ¿En serio no se entendió? =( Me deja muy preocupada esto, espero que con las aclaraciones que dejé al comienzo pueda hacer más amena la lectura :3 Gracias por avisar, y que disfrutes la lectura :D

Neko Heartgneel: Graciassss, que sea una nueva idea para esta pareja es lo que más me motivó a escribirla! :D Saludos y ojalá disfrutes leyendo!

Hina-chan Dragneel: Bienvenida y ojalá te guste :D Sí, son super tiernos, siendo ellos, o ellos cambiados (¿?) Jajaja, saludos! :3

Y mil gracias al apoyo de Mizuki Scarlet-chan, xEhyeh-Asher-Ehyehx, patilina ct, Aisato Momoka Tsuki, Sakura Hatsu, y todos los lectores anónimos!

Saludos~ :D


	4. ¡¿CITA! ¡CITA MIS HUE-! Oh, ovarios

¡Comentarios al final del capítulo! Disfruten la lectura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: ¡¿CITA?! ¡CITA MIS HUE-! Oh, ovarios.**

– ¡Eres un horror! ¡Igual a todos los demás hombres! – Se quejaba Lucy, posando femeninamente los brazos de Natsu en sus caderas.

– ¡Ja! ¿Yo? Tú sí que eres igual, yéndote por ahí con un novio. – Sonrió triunfante Natsu con los labios de la rubia.

– ¿Q-Qué? – Se echó para atrás "el pelirrosa".

–Oye, Natsu, tener novio no es de hombres. – Razonó el peliblanco viendo la escena.

– ¿Novio? ¿Natsu es… homosexual? ¿Por eso estaba nervioso en las aguas termales? – Pensaba en voz alta y fríamente (como todo lo que hace al usar hielo) Fullbuster.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡NO, NATSU ES HOMBRE Y BIEN MACHO! – Levantó los puños "Lucy" dándose cuenta de la mala reputación que se estaba dando él mismo.

–Pero mira nada más cómo se para. – Señaló Wakaba mientras fumaba su cigarro.

–Natsu-nii, me has decepcionado. No puedo tenerte más como modelo. – Concluyó Romeo negando con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el chaleco. – ¡Ahora seguiré a Gray-nii! – Declaró decidido.

– ¡No, Romeo, espera! – Gritaba "Lucy" con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Y por qué tiene que quitarse eso para parecerse a mí? – Alzaba una ceja el mago de hielo.

– ¡Gray, tus ropas! – Dijo una castaña a lo lejos.

– ¿Eh? ¡PERO, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! – Se miraba el susodicho.

–No te desvíes del tema, estamos hablando de ti en este momento. – Cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, plano ahora, "el muchacho", mirando a los ojos a su propio cuerpo, con el ceño fruncido.

–Ya te dije, yo por lo menos no- – Explicaba el ex pelirrosa, pero fue interrumpido.

–Lucy, te buscan. – Llamó la atención una sonriente Mirajane desde la barra, viendo hacia la entrada del gremio.

La "chica" no respondía, olvidándose de que ahora él era ella, y recibió un codazo de "Natsu".

– ¡Ah, ah, sí! ¡Yo, Lucy, la única e inigualable! – Se exaltó el chico de rubios cabellos y silueta femenina. Pero al ver quién entraba se sintió molesto, aunque no supiera quién era esa persona. Sea quién fuera, era un chico, y eso no podía traer nada bueno, ¿no?

"Natsu", por su parte, abrió la mandíbula hasta el piso reconociendo a aquel muchacho de cabello y ojos negros.

–J-Junji. – Pronunció levemente la ahora pelirrosa y hombruna muchacha.

En la puerta estaba el mencionado, con rayos de sol iluminando su cara al mismo tiempo que mantenía una sonrisa amable y encantadora; con sus ojos brillando por el reflejo en los anteojos que utilizaba.

"Natsu" comenzó a temblar, y "Lucy" a gruñir. _¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_, pensaba el alma de la rubia. Decididamente era un desastre. Había esperado que Junji volviera a verla, pero lo había olvidado por completo en cuanto despertó una mañana con… algo que naturalmente no era suyo dentro de lo que separaba a los hombres de las mujeres, algo con lo que no nació.

–Lucy, te he estado buscando. ¿Cómo estás? – Se acercó ahora el pelinegro, ante la mirada de todo el gremio sobre "la rubia".

– ¿Y tú eres? – Alzó una ceja el cuerpo de la chica, pero controlado por el alma de cierto pelirrosa que estaba… ¿Celoso?

– ¿Quién soy? – Parpadeó varias veces el chico. –Junji. – Sonrió sin más. –El escritor… Como tú. Me ensañaste la ciudad. – Comentaba tranquilo.

– Oh, claro que él… Digo, ella, te recuerda perfectamente. – Explicaba "Natsu" mientras sentía que literalmente su cuerpo estaba en llamas por la situación horrible que estaba viviendo.

–Oye, flamita, ¿te enciendes porque te gusta el muchacho ahora? – Se rió Gray por detrás, pensando que aquella broma iba a seguir a su amigo por toda la eternidad. Si es que era broma, claro, sino el mago de hielo se aseguraría de correr lejos de él sólo por las dudas. Era suficiente con Juvia.

Sin embargo, lo único que recibió el de ojos azules fue una mirada de infinito desprecio por parte del cuerpo de Lucy. Qué raro, ella generalmente se reiría.

El otro pelinegro, al ver la escena, miró confundido a los dos chicos que tenía delante.

–Lucy, si no es un buen momento, entonces yo…– Explicaba Junji.

– ¡No, no! Ella te escucha, te escucha. – Se apresuró "Natsu".

–Pero, ¿de qué diablos estás habland- – Sin embargo, antes de que "Lucy" pudiera seguir quejándose, su pie real le dio un pisotón que pasó desapercibido para los demás.

–Bueno, entonces… ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a la feria del libro de Magnolia? – Preguntó sonriente y como un príncipe azul el chico.

– ¡NI DE COÑ- – Comenzó "la chica".

– ¡ELLA IRÁ! – Sonreía "Natsu" desesperado, colocándose delante de su cuerpo original.

–Bueno… La espero a las 12 del mediodía mañana…– Le explicaba al pelirrosa que tenía frente a sí, mientras se iba alejando el chico, ya con algo de miedo. – ¡Adiós! – Desapareció por la puerta.

"Lucy" al segundo comenzó a mirar con odio a su propio cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiese articular palabra (otra vez), éste lo tomó por la muñeca y se lo llevó lejos del gremio.

* * *

– ¡Escúchame bien, Dragneel! – Gritó luego de un rato, sin vistas de que alguien estuviera cerca. – ¡Irás con Jun a esa feria quieras o no! Podrá ser tu alma, pero es MÍ cuerpo, y él quiere ir. – Se explayó de forma temible.

–"Jun" – Se burló parpadeando con ojitos de niña enamorada. – ¡Ni de coña voy a ir! – Concluyó cambiando a un mal semblante.

–Tú… Irás…. Más bien… Yo… Iré. – Comenzó a pronunciar con mechones de cabello rosado en la cara, al mismo tiempo que las llamas rodeaban todo el cuerpo que ahora ella ocupaba.

–Adelante, daña tu cuerpo. – Dijo desafiante el Dragon Slayer, dejando ver una sonrisa con sorna.

La chica apagó el fuego que tenía encima, pero antes de que Natsu pudiera festejar por su victoria, Lucy miró el lugar en donde estaban, frente a algunas personas que caminaban tranquilamente por Magnolia. La ex rubia levantó una mano, doblando la muñeca y posándola en la cabeza.

–Oh, no te atreverías…– Comenzó Natsu negando con las manos y con los ojos casi saliéndoseles de aquel cuerpo que usurpaba.

–Oh, sí. – Sonrió complacida la chica, al mismo tiempo que gritaba. – ¡AH, LUCY, QUE ENVIDIA ME DAS! ¡Quisiera salir yo con aquel chico tan guapo! ¡Si tan sólo no me discriminara esta horrible sociedad! – "El chico" se paseaba de aquí para allá meciendo sus caderas de forma exagerada.

Todos en el lugar miraban extrañados al muchacho. Algunos mencionaban su nombre incrédulos, ya que Fairy Tail tenía una fama reconocida, y más el valiente y grandioso Salamander.

– ¡No, por favor, no hagas esto! – Rogaba de rodillas "la rubia", con moco suelto y arrancándose los cabellos que no eran suyos.

–Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer entonces…– Sonreía triunfante la verdadera Lucy.

–Pero…– Mencionaba con un puchero.

– ¡Oh, creo que esta noche iré a casa de mi amor secreto: Gray Fullbuster! ¡Sé que siempre está quitándose su ropa porque no puede soportar estar cerca de mí sin tenerme!– Pronunciaba como un drama a todo pulmón "Natsu", con voz chillona y las mejillas coloradas.

– ¡IRÉ, LO JURO! – Se rindió "Lucy" casi desmayándose, y sudando a más no poder.

–Moo, ¿ves que es fácil? – Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, orgullosa. –Debo elegirte un bonito vestido. –

–Pero…–

– ¡Sin rechistar! – Volvió a callar a su amigo.

* * *

–No, muy verde. – Le quitaba de repente la ropa un "pelirrosa" a una "chica". Y ahora le colocaba un vestido azul. – No, me hace ver gorda. – Suspiraba.

–Tú siempre te ves gorda, Lucy. – Decía "la rubia" con una venda en los ojos y los brazos separados del cuerpo. Ellos dos estaban en el apartamento de la rubia. ¿La real o la temporal? Nadie sabe.

– ¡Cállate, bestia! Te golpearía si no me hiciera daño a mí misma. – Cansada ya la verdadera dueña de aquel femenino cuerpo.

–Creo que deberíamos conseguir una forma de volver a nuestros cuerpos en vez de jugar a las nenitas. – Resoplaba el muchacho.

– ¿Crees que me gusta esto? No es gracioso tener que verme en mi primera cita desde lejos. – Negaba con la cabeza al decir esto, al mismo tiempo que le sacaba el vestido al ex ojijade y ponía otro. Pero en ese instante…

–Oye, Natsu, ¿estás aquí? – Preguntó un pequeño gato que entraba volando por la ventana. Sin embargo, éste quedó atónito al encontrarse con tal escena.

–No, Happy, escucha, no es lo que estás pensando…– La rubia real estaba igual de espantada que el felino, mientras pensaba en miles de excusas posibles.

El chiquitín comenzó a reír, y se tapó la boca con sus dos patitas delanteras.

–Se gussssssssssssssstan. – Soltó antes de salir por donde vino a toda velocidad.

El silencio reinó el lugar, dejando a dos chicos de piedra.

"Voy a matarlo si dice algo…" Dijo sin decir Lucy, tan sólo viendo a Natsu.

"Yo también, no le quedará ni el pescado digerido en su estómago." Respondió el susodicho con la mirada.

Luego de un rato de lecciones de moda, de caminatas practicadas y posibles respuestas en una conversación, la noche había llegado a la ciudad y en el apartamento de Lucy ya reinaba el sueño.

–Bueno, vete a casa que yo voy a dormir. – Se acostó el cuerpo de Natsu sobre la cama. – ¡AH, ESTO ES HORRIBLE! – Recordó abruptamente la condición en la que se encontraba al mismo tiempo que Natsu intentaba salir por la ventana. – ¡¿Eres imbécil?! –

– ¿Qué? ¿Prefieres ir tú con Happy? – Alzó una ceja "la rubia".

–No, pero tú no puedes, idiota. Deberemos dormir aquí los dos. – Se lamentaba casi llorando.

–No es tan terrible, siempre me duermo aquí. – Se encogió de hombros y se acostó al lado de su propio cuerpo. –Pero si quieres puedes ir con- –

– ¡No! –

"Lucy" de repente se abrazó a "Natsu" en ese instante.

– ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¿Tanto te amas que quieres darte cariño en una situación como ésta? – Se exaltó la muchacha real.

–No, es sólo que tu cuerpo es muy frágil. Todo el día estuve sintiendo frío o dolores por cosas tontas. – Resoplaba.

–Pues… ¡lamento ser una chica, señor hombre fuerte! – Rodaba los ojos Lucy. –De todas formas, esto es extraño, aléjate. – Corrió su propio brazo para separarse. –Agarra una manta si tienes frío. – Dándose vuelta para el lado contrario. Y como por arte de magia, sin entender cómo o por qué, se desmayó del sueño.

* * *

La nueva pelirrosa abrió los ojos por la mañana y notó que "algo" la abrazaba con fuerza y con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, antes de poder quejarse, notó que Horologium estaba allí parado frente a la cama, y en su cara de reloj se marcaban las 12 menos 5.

–Ah, casi es la hora de la cita. – Bostezó "el chico" tranquilo. –Un momento… Ya casi es la hora. ¡LUCY, ARRIBA! – Se dijo a sí misma, levantando su cuerpo rápidamente y corriendo para todos lados.

Luego de ropa tirada hacia cualquier parte y jadeos de cansancio por parte de Natsu en toda la ciudad, se vio a lo lejos un chico que miraba impaciente su reloj frente a la Feria mencionada.

"La rubia" recibió un empujón, y quedó frente a aquel muchacho.

– ¡Lucy! – Dijo Junji al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba. El alma de Natsu, enojada, lo separó abruptamente.

–Hey, despacio. – Pero en ese momento vio una mirada asesina que provenía de un arbusto, y "su" cuerpo se tensó.

–Lo siento, es que creí que nunca llegarías. ¿Vamos? – Le sonrió ampliamente y el ex pelirrosa sólo pudo alzar una ceja en respuesta.

Ellos caminaban lentamente por los pasillos de aquel lugar al aire libre. Había muchos puestos con distintos géneros literarios y obras famosas, algunos dedicados a particulares autores.

Junji se emocionaba con cada cosa que veía, pero "Lucy" sólo ponía cara de no entender ni J de lo que ocurría.

–Creí que te gustaba realmente esto. – Explicaba amenamente el de anteojos. – ¿O quizás fue para impresionarme? – Preguntó algo sonrojado.

–Ja, Lucy usa su cuerpo para impresionar chicos, no habla de libros. – Dijo sin más, como si supiera cada reacción de la susodicha, olvidando que él era ella. Otra vez.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con qué usas tu cuerpo? – El pelinegro dio un paso hacia atrás, algo preocupado.

De repente, un pelirrosa llegó corriendo desesperado, ante la mirada extrañada de Junji.

– ¡Oh, Lucy! ¿Cómo estás de tu fiebre? Has estado tan rara hoy. – Reía exageradamente. –Perdona si ha dicho algo estúpido, pero se ha sentido mal, es por eso y no porque de repente tiene el alma de un imbécil en su cuerpo, ¿eh? – Explicó rápidamente.

–Eh… Claro. – Soltó apenado el moreno, sin entender.

–Espéranos un momento, no tardamos nada. –Le sonrió "Natsu" al mismo tiempo que arrastraba, literalmente, a "la rubia" algo lejos de allí. – ¡¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo?! ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir algo así? –

"La chica" posaba sus brazos detrás del cuello mientras suspiraba.

–No sé qué debo hacer, no es como si de repente fuera una chica. – Confesaba en modo de defensa.

–Lo eres, idiota. Además, ya hablamos de esto, las tres L, Natsu, las tres L. – Lo miraba con odio.

–Sí, sí. "Linda", "Lista" y… "Libertina" – Soltó como si nada.

– ¡Liberal, imbécil! ¿Siquiera sabes lo que has dicho? – Lo mataría tan pronto como pudiera, de seguro. – Ahora vuelve, sé lindo y bueno y vámonos pronto. – Negaba con la cabeza Heartfilia, señalando al idiota de su amigo el camino de regreso.

* * *

Las siguientes dos horas fueron una total tortura para "Lucy", quien evitaba las piedras que lanzaba la propietaria de aquel cuerpo cada cinco segundos por responder sin importancia o con rudeza al "pobre" Junji. El festival era aburrido para alguien que a duras penas leía letreros de comida y las joyas que dan a cambio de las misiones.

–Oh, lo siento, Lucy, pero ya debo irme. No vendré en algún tiempo por aquí otra vez, pero prometo buscarte de nuevo la próxima. – Explicó caminando ya lejos de la feria el muchacho pelinegro.

–Hum. – Respondió asintiendo. Ante esto, Junji la miró extrañado una vez más.

– ¿Sabes? Has estado muy extraña hoy. – Dijo con preocupación. Unos ojos chocolate lo miraron. –Quiero creer que no te gusta alguien más, ¿o sí? – Sonrió el chico.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Respondió "la rubia" sin comprender.

–Pues… Aquel chico pelirrosa. – Mencionó.

–Natsu. – Respondió "ella" para que tuviera muy presente el nombre.

–Sí. Él. Acaso… ¿te gusta? – Preguntó serio.

El ex pelirrosa palideció. Le estaba pidiendo responder si se gustaba a sí mismo; porque, lo cierto es que, aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de su amiga, no sabía en absoluto lo que ella pensaba. ¿Le gustaría él a Lucy?

–Eh… – Pronunció la boca de la rubia.

Pero luego el moreno se echó a reír de repente. –Lo siento, sé que nos ha seguido todo el día y me pareció algo extraño. Pero quiero que sepas que… Tú en verdad me agradas. Es decir… Espero no haber hecho nada que te haya molestado. Y yo… – Natsu pudo sentir como Junji comenzaba a tensarse. –Lucy…– Dijo acercándose a "ella" lentamente, acortando la distancia.

El nuevo rubio no sabía qué hacer. ¿Gritar, llorar, correr? Dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Qué haría Lucy en este momento? ¿Le daría un beso a este imbécil? Al pensar aquello, su ceño se frunció. Iba a darle un buen puñetazo a ese bueno para nada cuando nuevamente unos cabellos rosas aparecieron.

–Disculpa, amigo, pero no puedo dejar que hagas esto hoy. – Tomó la mano de su propio cuerpo para alejarse de allí.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tú me trajiste aquí, ¿no pensaste que podría pasar esto? – Preguntó en un susurro el ahora poseedor provisional de unos redondos ojos chocolate.

–No, no malgastaré mi primer beso sin poder sentirlo. – Dijo más para sí la Lucy real.

Una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos, a ya unos pasos alejados.

– ¡Espera! Tú… ¿Qué eres de ella? – Dudó con miedo el moreno. Qué día más raro había sido ese para él.

–Ah, con que es eso. – Sonrió "Natsu", dándose la vuelta para verlo de frente. – No te preocupes, soy como su hermano. – Le alzó un puño con el dedo pulgar en alto en señal de aprobación. – Sólo que Lucy no es tan Lucy hoy. Ya sabes, mujeres, son complicadas. – Solucionó enseguida.

El pelirrosa natural se sintió molesto. ¿Su hermano? ¿Ese idiota iba a besarla en serio entonces? ¿Ella lo dejaría? ¿Le importaba más que él? ¿Cuál es el significado de la vida? ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Cuántas preguntas se haría en este capítulo ya el tarado de Natsu?

Junji sólo respondió sonriente y saludando con la mano a los chicos. _Qué mal mienten_, pensó negando con la cabeza, pero contento al fin. Al menos alguien era feliz, y él quizás pudo encontrar en el amor algo de inspiración para sus historias.

Lucy y Natsu, o más bien, "Lucy" y "Natsu" caminaban hacia el gremio en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos, sin notar que alguien los seguía….

* * *

Continuará...

_¡Hola, gente bonita! Sí, me tardé bastante en subir este cap, pero lo cierto es que escribía y no me convencía. Creo que ni ahora lo hace, pero realmente me esforcé! Jaja. Bueno, respondo algunos reviews (¡gracias por ellos!) y nos vemos en el cap 5! _

_Neko Heartgneel: Habrá lemon, no lo dudes! pero aún les falta un caminito por recorrer a estos muchachos, jajaja. No te sientas mal, todos somos pervertidos acá en fanfiction =P_

Lala2209: Sí, si Natsu era inocente antes, ahora ya no tiene excusa, jajaja

fairy red: Jaja, por eso la amo! jajaja

Nashi Lopez: Así es, cuánto más pelean, más se dan cuenta de que se gustan :D

_Y mil gracias y saludos al apoyo de Valentina Sofi, Captain Ea Rayos, Jakie M. V, Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan, MaRu-chan MKV, Misus11, Eilyn, Mizuki Sheffield, Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia, Patri-chan Hyuuga, alsevpotter, fer kagamine, nanouchiha, otakunight, Viiviithaaadoracomida, Kida Hori y a todos los lectores anónimos! :3_


End file.
